


Meet me in the Woods

by cloudnymphs



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, We need to talk about how badly the Uchiha clan was treated tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-12-31 00:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnymphs/pseuds/cloudnymphs
Summary: It wasn’t like Naruto didn't know of the Uchiha —he was simply told not to trust them. As the Hokage’s son, there were great lengths made to ensure he never interacted with the clan. Yet Naruto is curious, and can’t help but stumble into the Uchiha compound one day and inevitably meets an Uchiha boy that challenges his beliefs.OrNaruto was told to fear the Uchiha. This changes when he meets Sasuke.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trying out narusasu. So yeah, let's see how this goes.

Naruto believed he knew the ins and outs of the village.

From every corner, to every small road and even to the forgotten ramen shops on the outskirts of the town. Being the son of both the Hokage and an Uzumaki, it was imperative that Naruto learned the paths of the village because one day, he would be responsible for protecting it.

He had commonly been out in the day and if it were night, Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji would be by his side; each knew their way around and would commonly help the other if they were suspected to be lost.

Yet, despite being in this village for years and thinking he knew the streets like the back of his hands, Naruto found himself lost.

Perhaps he’d strayed through the woods without checking his surroundings; he didn’t even realize that the sun had set. Unfortunately, he found himself walking through thick wads of trees and grass until he had to admit that he had no idea where in the village he was. 

By now the moon was high above the clouds, illuminating Naruto’s way as much as it possibly could. That still didn’t change the fact that he was off course. Nothing around here seemed familiar. There were a few plants, a stream and then—

“Hello?”

The voice, followed by the snapping of branches caught Naruto off guard.

“Who’s there?” Naruto responded, seemingly into the darkness. “Come out! Don’t think you can sneak up on me!”

His reply was met with laughter, as a figure from the brushes emerged into the dimly lit clearing.

“I already snuck up on you.” His voice was soft, yet slightly annoying to Naruto as he looked ahead. Coming into the light, Naruto’s eyes made contact with a boy holding a basket.His skin was pale, slightly illuminated by the moon’s rays and his eyes were soft, dark and grey. His hair was shaggy and black, just slightly more unkempt than Naruto’s.

He stared for a few moments before sighing, walking past Naruto and to the small stream where he knelt down and began to pick some flowers.

In confusion, Naruto stared for a few moments until the boy seemed to notice.

“My mom is making some oils for cooking—these flowers here are edible see? She grinds them and it makes dinner really good.” He stood, handing some to Naruto. “Here, taste them.”

Again, Naruto stood and his eyebrows furrowed. Backing up a bit, he crossed his arms before he spoke. “Not to be rude but I just met you—I’m not gonna eat something you picked from the ground. It could be poison!”

The boy furrowed his own eyebrows. “I was trying to be nice.” He responded coldly. “You were staring at me like an idiot so I just assumed you needed an explanation. And look—” He took a flower from his basket and ate it. “Not poisonous.”

Naruto hesitantly looked back at the boy and then the basket. The boy rolled his eyes. “God you’re so annoying.” He sneered. “Still don’t trust me? What are you one those village boys afraid of the Uchiha?”

That name caught Naruto by surprise.

The Uchiha boy knelt back down and began to pick some more flowers, all the while Naruto gazed down at him.

He had been warned about the Uchiha. From his mother and her family, he’d grown to understand that like the Senju, the Uchiha hated the Uzumaki just as much. This is why the Uchiha were somewhat ostracized from others—they were untrustworthy, ever since the times of Madara. Their Sharingan was known to control to Kyuubi and because of that, keeping them away from Kushina and Naruto – as well as any Uzumaki and Senju was of the utmost importance. Naruto had never met an Uchiha and didn’t really believe they existed. He had heard that Minato had carried on the Second Hokage’s traditions and kept them isolated in the village, yet to him they were just a myth—a scary story his mother told him when he wouldn’t sleep.

A scary story, until now.

“No! I’m not afraid of anything!” Naruto knelt down next to Sasuke and rather boldly, took a handful of small flowers from the Uchiha’s basket and ate them. “See, all done.”

The boy laughed, looking back down at the grass, causing Naruto to grow angry.

“What the hell is so funny?”

“You idiot—I offered you one because you’re not supposed to eat that many if they aren’t cooked. Eating a few uncooked ones is fine but…a handful…well I hope your bathroom is close to your bedroom—”

“You asshole! You did that on purpose!” Naruto yelled. “I should throw you in this stream!”

“You could try, loser but I’d beat you to it—by the way, what’s your name? Guessing it isn’t loser, or ‘idiot’, though that seems fitting.” Naruto opened his mouth to speak, his own eyes focused on the calm stream beneath him. It was then he caught a better look at the Uchiha boy’s reflection from the water. His soft eyes focused on the task at hand, not even aware Naruto was gazing in his direction.

Naruto couldn’t help but let a blush escape his cheeks. Being the Hokage’s son and the heir to two noble families, things like marriage and relationships were thought to be predestined yet, Naruto hadn’t ever had feelings for anyone. But this boy…something about him made Naruto’s heart flutter, if even a little bit.

“Naruto—I’m Naruto Nami—” He paused for a while. This boy probably knew of the bad relations between Minato and the Uchiha. And if he admitted who he was—that wouldn’t pan out well. So he took a deep breath, and let out a lie. “Naruto Uzumaki!”

Perhaps that wasn’t much better, after all Uchiha’s _hated _Uzumaki but…the boy’s face changed a bit. He stared rather harshly and then shrugged.

“So you are one of the scared village boys?”

“Nu uh!” Naruto spat. “In fact I recently moved to the leaf village, from Uzushiogakure—I knew nothing about the Uchiha before I came here!”

The boy smiled. “I mean, even so…not all Uzumaki are bad. My older brother married one…and he’s nice to us. Some of you are nice, if you’re willing to speak up for us…I mean that’s what my brother’s husband does—the Uzumaki’s don’t like him to much, but we do.” He nudged Naruto. “Maybe it’s good you don’t know about Uchiha – village relations…it’s better that way. People like about us all the time and well, that isn’t fun. Like I said though, not all Uzumaki or Senju are bad. Some are kind.”

“Do you think I’m kind?” Naruto giggled.

“Maybe, I don’t know you yet.” The Uchiha stood, seemingly collecting all his flowers and glanced over the stream. There seemed to be flowers falling over it from ahead, carefully balancing on the water.

“Sakura petals—my best friend’s name is Sakura.” The Uchiha responded.

“Is she your girl friend?”

“No.” He grinned. “Just a friend…like a sister. Maybe if you come back here you can meet her.”

Naruto stood by him, his arms crossed as he gazed into his basket. “What’s your name by the way?”

“Sasuke. You already know my last name.” Sasuke gave him a soft smile. “And by the way, …you’ll be fine.” He extended a hand and placed it on Naruto’s forehead. “If the flowers had an effect on you, you would have had a fever…but you are a little hot—”

Naruto took a step back, his cheeks still red. “I’m not hot, I just—I just—your hand is cold that’s all.” He nervously looked at his feet. “And you are kind of pretty, you know?”

Sasuke’s eyes widened slightly until his lips curled into a smile. “Straight forward I see? My brother says that some Uzumaki boys are sly, albeit cheesy.” His smile widened and casually, he again looked away. “Naruto Uzumaki? No red hair but…you are kind…maybe if you’re new here and you don’t let the village opinions turn you away, we can be friends—”

“Sasuke!” The voice was loud and a few feet away. Both looked back to see a tall man, long hair standing there. “Your father is looking for you, it’s time to go.”

“Sorry Inabi, I was just talking to Naruto. He’s an Uzumaki—”

“No he isn’t. That’s the Fourth’s Son. What the hell is he doing here? Sasuke come, now.”

Sasuke shot Inabi a worried look and then gazed back at Naruto; his soft eyes turning to anger as he took a few steps forward.

_“Liar.” _He whispered. “I shouldn’t have believed you—” As Sasuke attempted to move past him, Naruto took hold of his hand.

“I’m sorry! I really am Sasuke but…but that doesn’t mean anything! Please meet me here tomorrow! I promise I’ll make it up to you!” Inabi called again and Sasuke yanked his hand away, joining the elder Uchiha. Inabi glared at Naruto, his eyes flashing red for just a second before he gazed down at Sasuke.

“Stay away from here. You, your mother and your father—don’t come back!”

Sasuke cast one long, yet apologetic look at Naruto as he gazed up at Inabi signifying it was time to go.

For the first time in a long time, Naruto felt happy. Yet that happiness had been taken from in a matter of seconds, as he stood there by the stream feeling lost and empty.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos in the last chapter. It's like 2:18 am now so I'm praying there aren't that many errors lol. Please me know what you think at the end! and ajdfl;a also i hope i didn't post this chapter too late. i know posting it in the morning like this is weird lmao. i hope ppl see it.

On the outside, one could assume that the Namikaze’s were a happy, well rounded family. With Minato as the Hokage, and Kushina as an heiress of the Uzumaki clan, they were a perfect match. Naruto was icing on that perfect cake—a lovable son (though energetic at times—thanks to Kushina), a friend to the villagers and a strong Shinobi like both of his parents.

To the village, their clans and even their close friends, they were a happy family.

Yet, thick walls hid many secrets and both Kushina and Minato had worked diligently to make sure they never lived in a glass home. 

Naruto liked to believe that at a point, his parents loved each other—and there were still some instances where he saw that romance blossom. He had heard of the stories of his mother being saved by his father, of Kushina growing to love her hair after Minato complimented it—to him he knew that true love existed in the past.

Yet now, it was something different. Was it duty? Obligation? Village appearance?

Over the years he’d watched as something so loving turned to ash when secrets, visions and opinions on the village clashed. Naruto wasn’t that old when he first heard of the Uchiha clan—he was old enough to know that Minato wanted to make peace, but per Senju and Uzumaki regulations—he could not. Perhaps this is where they began to fall apart. There were some old rumors that Minato was previously involved with an Uchiha before his marriage to Kushina, which is why he at first was soft on the Uchiha at first.

That had very obviously changed as his policies kept the Uchiha locked away just as his predecessors had.

Yet, that alone wasn’t the only reason there was possible “tension” in the house. Kushina and Minato were not the only ones keeping up a front. Naruto as well, had hidden feelings for his parents behind closed doors.

That night, when Naruto arrived home he was distant. Sasuke still lingered on his mind, and the fear that he’d never see the Uchiha ate him up inside. It was enough to make him lose his appetite and seek solace in his bed. 

And that is what made things difficult.

His exhaustion, his worry…everything. All this coming together made it possible for _it _too take over him, or at least give him a terrible sleep. _It _being the Kyubi that his parents had forced into him as a child. Naruto understood that his mother was sick, that she could no longer carry the burden of the nine tails (it was speculated that she was poisoned during childbirth—easily the village believed it to be an Uchiha) but…to force it into her own son? The Fox had since made life a living hell for Naruto yet as an Uzumaki and the son of the Hokage, he was expected to deal with it.

Many nights he could not sleep. Sometimes he felt like the fox was going to claw out of him, or take over his body. He had to keep up the perfect persona, and the perfect lie and act like he was proud of this ‘honor’ his clan had bestowed upon him.

In reality, Naruto just wanted to run away. Away from the village, from his parents…from everything. And he planned to, he really did…he had everything thought out and then….

He met Sasuke, and he started to see color again.

Running away wasn’t all that simple anymore. But to be honest, Naruto wasn’t that upset his plans were thwarted. Maybe he had a reason to stay in the village after all.

Ooo

Things were silent went Sasuke returned home. Inabi had told his parents everything.

Sasuke wasn’t mad, nor did he think Inabi did this to be vindictive—he was after all their cousin (their actual cousin) and had been alive to see the downfall of the Uchiha clan—again—when Minato became Hokage. 

In all truth, Sasuke wouldn’t have carried the conversation on that long if he knew who Naruto really was and he felt more betrayed than anyone. Yet nothing could prepare him for the unreadable expression he saw on his father’s face when he stepped into the sitting room. Mikoto was there too and she looked less than please.

“We aren’t mad at you Sasuke.” Was what Fugaku first spoke—causing Sasuke to breathe a sigh of relief. Yet it wasn’t really Fugaku he wanted to hear that from, it was his mother. The fear of disappointing her broke him, especially given all the village had put her through.

“We’re just worried…you may not be fully aware of how dangerous it would be for people to know the Hokage’s son was around you—”

“But I didn’t do anything wrong—”

“it isn’t what you did or didn’t do.” Mikoto cut through. “It’s what people will say you ‘did’. People will lie Sasuke.” Her voice was soft, and sympathetic but her expression was stern. “If anyone figures out an Uchiha…was around the Hokage’s son…terrible things could happen to you Sasuke.”

He gulped, remembering stories he’d heard in the past of poor Uchiha who had gotten on the wrong side of the Uzumaki and Senju’s feelings. He’d lost family members in the past to wrong accusations by those two families, he almost list his brother; he hated to think he’d be next.

“What your mother is trying to say is that…you need to be careful. This is something you couldn’t predict and like Inabi said…he lied to you. He could have been collecting intel or anything…as an Uchiha we live in extremely dangerous times.”

Across the table from the two, Sasuke couldn’t help but clench his fists in his lap. He understood the magnitude of what they were saying but, Naruto was nice. And by no margin was Sasuke a stranger to Uzumaki or Senju supremacy—that was a reason he rarely went into the village due to a past event. Yet, Naruto was different and he had after all, met a few kind Uzumaki in his life…Well aside from Naruto, he only kind one Sasuke knew was his brother’s husband—and he was very strange himself, being estranged from the clan. And Mikoto barely tolerated him.

“Sasuke, I understand this is hard for you.” Mikoto leaned against the table, her hand softly caressing Sasuke’s cheek. “My best friend was an Uzumaki…Kushina…you remember? For years we’d grown up together and then suddenly, as she got older she started to change. I wasn’t always and Uchiha but things she said about our clan…they were hurtful. When I married into the Uchiha clan, Kushina showed her true colors, and she and her husband treated our clan like trash. Sasuke…Naruto is her son.”

The last statement hit Sasuke rather roughly; he was aware of Naruto’s lineage (now knowing he was the Hokage’s son) yet he didn’t think of the impact this had on Mikoto, given her past friendship with Kushina.

“Perhaps he is kind now, but as he grows older and is groomed to be the heir of his clan, he _will _change and I don’t want you to get hurt when that happens.”

“Yeah…I know.” Sasuke somewhat leaned into his mother’s caress. As annoyed as he was he loved them. He loved that no matter what, they cared for him and just wanted the best for him. 

“This village is not kind to us.” Fugaku intervened. “You remember what they did to your brother, before he stopped being a ninja.” Another harsh statement and Sasuke nodded. He didn’t like to think of how the village broke Itachi, but it was something he had to face every day when he walked upstairs and saw his empty room next to his.

“We don’t want that to happen to you. You’re kind Sasuke and full of energy. It’s important to protect yourself, no matter what.” Fugaku offered a smile. “Remember, your mother and I love you, and we only want what’s best.”

Sasuke smiled at both of his parents. “I know.” He admitted. “I love you too.”

OoOoOoOoO

“Hey loser.”

The voice caught Naruto off guard as he quickly, hoping Sasuke wouldn’t see, wiped the tears from his face. He had been there for some time, waiting at their little spot until the sun crept behind the trees and the moon rose. He had hoped Sasuke would show up, but as the hours passed it didn’t seem like he would show.

So words could not express how happy he was when he saw the familiar raven haired boy from the distance.

“Sasuke!” Naruto perked to his feet, running over to Sasuke. “I thought you wouldn’t come—”

“Stop.” To his shock, Sasuke took out a kunai, pointing it toward Naruto . “Stay right there—I have a few questions?”

Naruto sighed, his shoulders sagged as surprisingly, he seemed to understand. “What? You’re still upset about me lying to you yesterday?”

“Are you stupid?” Sasuke spat. “It’s not as simple as lying. Your family has gotten my family killed in the past—are you here to do just that? My father is clan head so it’s possible I could be his heir. Are you gonna get rid of me like your family tried to get rid of my brother?! Are you pretending to be my friend so that when you become Hokage, you can kill me—”

“I’m not gonna be Hokage!” Naruto blurted out. “I’m leaving this village—I’m gonna run away and no one will ever see me again!”

This actually caused Sasuke to put his kunai back in its pouch. Crossing his arms, he approached Naruto out of sheer curiosity.

“Run away? Why would you want to run away? You get everything you want.”

Rather annoyed, Naruto crossed his own arms and turned away. “You wouldn’t understand!”

Sasuke inched forward, a grin coming across his face. “Try me? Or are you just gonna cry about it and make me guess.” Naruto continued to sulk until annoyed, Sasuke walked past him, sitting by the base of the stream. Naruto joined near the empty spot next to Sasuke, exhaling deeply as the two watched the Sakura petals fall from overhead.

“Sorry I’m being mean.” Sasuke responded genuinely. “It’s just that—I spoke to my parents last night about this and…they really opened my eyes. Your family hasn’t been kind to mine…they hurt us. It looked suspicious when you lied to me. My clan has a bad history with your families and the village…”

“I know.” Naruto responded. “I won’t lie to you again, I promise.” Sasuke was somewhat shocked when he looked back at Naruto to see that familiar grin on his face. “I just…I knew you wouldn’t want to be my friend if you figured out who I really was.”

“That’s true.” Sasuke responded. “I don’t know why I’m here now…my parents would be worried if they found out but…something tells me you aren’t as bad as your mom and dad—sorry.” Sasuke bit his lips, fearing he’d fallen into dangerous territory insulting the Hokage and his wife.

“No, no need to apologize.” Naruto took a breath. “Between you and me, and _only _you and me—I don’t really like my parents!”

Sasuke seemed shocked. “Really…? Why?”

“A long story, I’ll have to tell you another time. Besides I didn’t come here to sulk, look—” He reached in his pocket and took out a smooth, black rock. “It’s an onyx stone…we have some in the river at my house and it…it reminded me of you.” He handed it to Sasuke. “See, it’s dark and really pretty…like your eyes and hair.”

Sasuke took it in his hands, his own heart fluttering at Naruto’s brutal honesty. “Thank you.” He stuffed it in his own pocket. “I’ll keep it forever…but…” Playfully, Sasuke nudged Naruto. “Tell me, why don’t you like your parents? Are they a reason you wanna run away, and never become Hokage? I mean if your dad is Hokage shouldn’t you already be decided—”

Naruto shook his head quickly. “The Hokage title isn’t hereditary! It’s the strongest ninja—”

“Well, Hashirama Senju was first, his brother was second….Sarutobi was third because of his connection with the Second, Minato was fourth because of his connection with Sarutobi, who had a connection to the First and Second…also the Hokage _must _keep a close relationship with the Jichuurki--your mother, who is an Uzuamki thus related to the Senju so…it may not be hereditary but there is favoritism. Not really a competition—it’s who you know.” Sasuke pointed out. “To be fair, you being Hokage wouldn’t be that cool or revolutionary? But maybe and Uchiha, or a branch Hyuga member—that would be cool.” Sasuke sighed. “But that will never happen. If you run off and aren’t Hokage, then another Uzumaki, Senju or someone connected…then the Uchiha will just be here…stuck…”

Naruto paused for a while, his blue eyes gazing toward Sasuke’s direction before another grin came to himself.

“Hey! What if I don’t run away, what if I decide to become Hokage, even if it isn’t “revolutionary”?”

“What could would that do?” Sasuke asked. “I wouldn’t care, nothing would change—”

“If I become Hokage—I promise to make life better for the Uchiha? Do you know why? Because you’ll be running things right next to me! We’ll do it together, as a team!”

Sasuke was uncertain of what to say at that moment. His eyes only narrowed and he continued to gaze in Naruto’s direction.

With all his intuition, he tried to see if there was any lie in Naruto’s proclamation but…he could find none. Naruto was being genuinely honest, and truthful. So Sasuke nodded.

“But it can’t just be me helping…I have other friends. Their family’s need help too okay?” Sasuke pushed forward. “The Uchiha aren’t the only ones poorly treated here…there are some non-Uchiha’s who live with us because the village government took their homes and lands…like the Haruno clan! Also—the Hyuga—my other friend Neji is basically his cousin’s slave and that isnt’ fair…”

Sasuke went on, his mouth never stopping as he listed all the atrocities of Konoha; many Naruto was unaware of. Yet, he was still eager to help, he was still ready to change the village with Sasuke working with him no matter what it took.

“We’ll do this then, together!” Naruto concluded at the end of their conversation.

Sasuke nodded. “Together.” He repeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think! 
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr  
[skynymphs](skynymphs.tumblr.com). 
> 
> You can follow if you want, i obviously post naruto content!


	3. Chapter 3

It was day, and Naruto never visited the Uchiha compound this early.

Yet he was running some errands for his mother and father. A cousin of his, some estranged Uzumaki was visiting Konoha. He was first cousin to Kushina, and for some reason the two did not get along and Naruto never understood why. However, he was Jonin of Konoha and was most likely reporting a mission to Minato. 

Because of that, Naruto had to go get a few groceries for lunch. However, looking at the clock and realizing he had a few spare minutes on his hands, he couldn’t help but inch closer and closer to the Uchiha compound. There he found himself running down the familiar wooded path to that small clearing that he had gotten so used to.

Not to his surprise, he saw Sasuke there, yet as Naruto narrowed his eyes, he saw another person.

There was a girl with short pink hair, holding Sasuke hand as they both walked upon the water. Naruto watched as the two balanced upon the surface, falling backward and laughing as they did. He couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy in his heart. Not jealousy directed toward Sasuke and the girl but…their happiness. They seemed so content and happy that morning, Naruto couldn’t remember the last time he’d been that happy. 

It was then, the girl screamed, catching Naruto off guard.

“Sasuke! There’s someone there—”

“That’s Naruto, Sakura!” Sasuke responded. “Come out creeper! Why are you hiding?”

Suddenly, all that jealousy seemed to dwindle away and Naruto found a slight blush making way to his face. “I—I wasn’t hiding!” He lied, stepping into the light. “I was just passing through!” It didn’t take long for Sasuke to approach Naruto, his dark eyes narrowing at the lie he could sense.

“Come on—can you walk on water? Or do you even know chakra control?”

Naruto grinned. “I’m probably better than—”

Sasuke had by now yanked Naruto his way, running to the base of the water where Sakura stood. She crossed her arms, her green eyes looking at him from top to bottom. “You’re Minato Namikaze’s son aren’t you? You know he and his stupid village elders kicked my family out of our land---”

“_Sakura—” _Sasuke attempted to defend Naruto, but surprisingly, Naruto spoke up.

“Well, when I become Hokage I’m gonna make sure that doesn’t happen anymore! It’s a promise!” He looked at how Sakura’s expression turned cold to suddenly, understanding.

“Sasuke’s already told me about your plan—if he believes you then I do to.” She motioned for both to come on the water. “I also hope Sasuke’s told _you _that my chakra control is far superior to others, so I’d like to see what you’re made of!”

For the first time in his life—Naruto felt like he could let loose.

Being the Hokage’s son, he did receive rigorous training but now, he was actually having fun. Most of their chakra control turned into splashing water at each other, laughing and then falling on the ground to dry off. All the while, Naruto got to know Sakura a bit more. She was headstrong and bold—similar to Kushina yet, Naruto already liked Sakura a lot better. She didn’t have a lot, and her family had to move countless times before being welcomed into the Uchiha compound (as it was common for the Uchiha’s to give aid and land to struggling families). Yet despite that she made the most of her life, never dwelling on anything somber.

Naruto envied her for her happiness despite what little she had, yet he didn’t let that stop him form having a good time.

Eventually, the group was drenched and combatted this by laying in the grass by the stream, their eyes focused on the clouds passing by above. 

It was then, Sakura leaned over to face Naruto, her head propped up by her elbow as she spoke.

“How is it, being the son of the legendary Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki? I hear they’re both powerful and strong in their own right—do you every feel proud to be their son?” Now, whenever Naruto was asked questions like this, it was easy to lie. He had gotten so used to it by now, that lying about how he felt about his parents was second nature.

Yet what he felt toward Sakura and Sasuke was genuine, and he didn’t want to lie. He was somewhat sure that Sasuke knew his true feelings toward his parents and now, he didn’t want to hide it from Sakura.

“It’s not all it’s cracked out to be. My mom and dad are strong but…well…we’re not really that close. At a point we all loved each other but, things happened. Because my dad was always gonna be Hokage and my mom was the Jinchuuriki, they were expected to be together. I think at a point they loved each other, but now that’s changed.” Naruto shrugged. “Just wait until I become Hokage, and I’ll be with someone I love and change this whole twisted village.” He couldn’t help but let a blush escape his cheeks as he gazed toward Sasuke, but Sasuke didn’t catch it.

“There were rumors that your dad liked and Uchiha…do you know about those?” Sakura asked curiously.

Naruto shrugged. “I wouldn’t know. The way he and his mom treat the clan, I can’t see why he would.” He groaned, and Sasuke then sat up.

“Dad said it was possible…that your dad was kind to us at first and then things happened. Apparently it was really big but it was buried.”

Again, Naruto shrugged. “Wouldn’t surprise me—my parents are shady and can cover anything they’d like. My own cousins who are visiting don’t even…” Naruto perked up, his mind suddenly recalling just why he was all the way out here.

“Shit!” He stood to his feet.

“What is it?” Sasuke asked, mildly concerned.

“My cousins are visiting today—and my mom wanted me to buy groceries—I was supposed to be back an hour ago!”

By now, Sakura and Sasuke stood by him. Sakura sighing deeply as Naruto panicked. “Well if you’re curious, tonight there’s a lights festival going on in the village tonight…if you wanna meet up again, I’ll be there with my dad! Otherwise, see you tomorrow!”

There was a grunt from Sasuke even causing Naruto to calm down. “What’s that about?”

“It’s nothing it’s just, I think you should go with Sakura to the festival. You can tell me how it goes, I just won’t be attending myself.”

Curious, Naruto was prompted to step forward but a smirk from Sasuke caught him off guard. “Don’t you have some groceries to buy?”

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

“So they aren’t coming today?” Naruto asked, sweaty from running as he held a bag full of groceries in his hands.

“You know how your cousins are.” Kushina responded. “Unreliable.”

Naruto groaned, making way to the table. All that running and cutting time with Sasuke amounted to nothing; the Uzumaki cousins had been delayed for another day or two—at least that’s what they told Kushina.

“It’s not like you like them anyway.” He admitted honestly. “At least we don’t have to clean up the house.” Kushina giggled. “My mother could never get me to clean, that’s another thing you and I have in common.” From her spot at the table she took a sip of her water and went back to reading her book.

It was then, Naruto felt a twinge of curiosity sprout upon his tongue.

He had seen the result of his mother and father’s treatment of the Uchiha clan but never directly asked them how they viewed the actual clan or the people living there. Minato was obviously gone making this the perfect time to ask Kushina. Though he and his mother were not as close as they were years ago, he liked to think that she at least, was not on board with Minato’s policies toward the Uchiha. What better way to know than to ask?

“Mom, what do you think about the Uchiha clan?” The question was abrupt, somewhat catching Kushina off guard but nonetheless, she answered.

“They are an excellent police force.” She responded.

“I mean, past that---what do you think about them as a group?”

Kushina looked up, rather curiously. “Why? Do you know some Uchiha, Naruto?” She asked.

“No—I…I was just curious.”

There was a flash of concern on her face, but she shook it off, and went back to drinking her water. “I was friends with a woman who married into the Uchiha clan—Mikoto was her name. She wasn’t and Uchiha by birth but was close to them.” Kushina shrugged. “And Obito is an Uchiha as well—I think that some of them are good people.”

“What about the others? I mean the whole clan? If you think some of them are good people, why did dad push them to the edge of the village.”

Kushina gazed at him again, her eyes filled with concern. “Naruto…sometimes some clans, and people are too strong for their own good. You know of the history of the Uchiha—years ago with Madara and even recently, there were rumors spread that the Uchiha formed a coup. And Naruto , when you were born there was an Uchiha that attempted to kill you and me because I was Jinchuurki. There are _some _good Uchiha but they don’t speak for the others. They aren’t trustworthy—not to Uzumaki and Senju descendants. It’s sad it has to be that way, I know—but we have to keep each other safe. The Uchiha clan has hated us since the founding ear.” She took a breath, and continued again. “Under Mito, I learned the true horrors of their clan, and how deadly they were to us. They are not a friendly nor kind clan—I know this may sound harsh, but again, we must keep each other safe, no matter what. The Uchiha are lucky to be here, but Naruto for your own safety, please do not go anywhere near the compound.”

Naruto didn’t know what to say.

He only sat there, shocked and hurt by his mother’s harsh words.

He understood her fear of the Uchiha. Within the Uzumaki clan, she had grown up privileged so close to Mito and other Senju and Uzumaki caretakers. All she knew were the tales of tragedies and horrors of the Uchiha clan—yet it still hurt Naruto that she was this hateful toward them.

What happened in the past happened was terrible, but how could she let the actions of one Uchiha ruin her perception of all of them? For the rest of the evening, Naruto said nothing. He helped Kushina around the house for an hour and went back to his own business.

It was then, as the sun had begun to set, did he remember Sakura speaking about the festival. He needed to only look out of the window and see the blue sky turning into a mixture of crimson colors.

Naruto wanted to check it out, and he knew exactly who to take with him.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke jumped when he heard light tapping on his bedroom window and without thinking, rushed to open it.

“N-Naruto!” He replied shocked. “What are you doing here?”

Naruto climbed through the window, a grin on his face. “Taking you to the village light festival silly! We can meet Sakura and then we can all go together—”

“Shhh!”

Sasuke shut the window behind Naruto, quickly running to shut his own door as to not alert his parents. “How did you find where I lived? And why are you wearing that cloak?”

“Well,” Naruto shrugged. “I don’t think your clan would be too happy seeing the Hokage’s son in the compound, plus I had to ask where Fugaku lived anyway to find you. Had to keep myself a secret somehow! Come on!”

He took hold of Sasuke’s hand, but Sasuke froze. He shook his head quietly, backing up and sitting on the ledge of his bed.

“I—I can’t go. You find Sakura and you two have fun without me.”

Naruto crossed his arms, pouting. “I came _all _the way here just for you to tell me to leave? What gives Sasuke! You should have mentioned something—”

“I don’t like going inside the village.” Sasuke admitted. “Or, I don’t like leaving the compound and going to the inner village…I…things happened to me in the past, when I was a kid.” He spoke slowly. “Let’s just say, unless you’re a higher ranking Uchiha, you become an easy target. I know people don’t trust my dad, but they really can’t do anything…but for me…” He shook his head. “Things were worse for me after my brother and well…the last time I left the compound to go to the store in the inner village…all someone had to do was accuse me of stealing, even if I didn’t. And well, that was probably the worst day of my life. It was easy to blame me—to frame me as a thief because I was an Uchiha but things were worse. My brother had already done something to upset the village and everyone knew, and since he had left already well…I was an easy target.” He exhaled. “I haven’t visited the village in years because of that, at least not the inner village.”

Naruto listened on, sitting at the edge of the bed with Sasuke.

He wasn’t good at these things, and truth be told, he didn’t understand what the young Uchiha was actually going through. Naruto was loved in the village, and couldn’t imagine being accused of stealing. He was curious about what Sasuke’s brother did to get the whole village to hate him _that _much, but he supposed it wasn’t his place to ask, at least not now.

“I’ll tell you what! It’s been years since you came to the village, right? Well just don’t go as ‘Sasuke Uchiha’, be someone else for a day! See how much things have changed, and you’ll be safe no matter what. You’ll be with me!”

There was a look on Sasuke’s face. Of both fear, uncertainty and even regret. Naruto took this as his chance to press on.

“It’s a festival Sasuke! We’ll have fun!”

Sasuke took a deep breath, and nodded. “Oh alright, but only for a little while! My parents are still asleep and my older brother is supposed to visit tomorrow morning—we can’t be gone for that long!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I am also gonna try to add another chapter either today or tomorrow since i literally haven't updated in a while! 
> 
> Also--please check out my tumblr if you have one. Follow me at skynymphs.tumblr.com !


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the kudos on the previous chapter! I am a little sad however, that I didn't get any comments. I love getting kudos but getting comments means so much to me because it lets me know just what you think about my work. I've been discouraged by getting no comments on my previous chapter that i somewhat lost my drive to complete/continue this story. So i'm not sure when the next chapter is going to be up--i may mark it as complete, but until then, please enjoy this one. And please, don't forget to comment because comments really show us fic writers how much you appreciate us. 

Not ten minutes after he had agreed to accompany Naruto, Sasuke found himself searching for a formal kimono. 

He and Naruto quickly looked through the closet to make sure he wore a bland one, without the Uchiha crest. 

"How do I look?" Sasuke asked a few moments after searching, the long blue garment nearly touching the ground.

"If I knew you were going to dress nice, I would have worn something more suitable!" Naruto, as usual wore his black and orange jumpsuit that by now, he felt awfully ridiculous in. This was a festival and it wasn't uncommon for people to come dressed nicely. 

But he told himself it didn't matter anyway, he only cared that he looked suitable enough to go with Sasuke. 

"Alright--let's head out! I'll have you back in an hour." 

Within moments the two had climbed out of the window and without a second thought, made their way to the exit of the Uchiha compound. Sasuke had understandably stopped, even as Naruto tugged on his hand.

"What's up?" Naruto whispered.

"I just...it's the first time in years I've gone this far...what if people recognize me....what if it happens again--"

"Remember silly, I'm gonna protect you! It's a promise! Let's go and find Sakura before this festival ends!" 

Sasuke inhaled and nodded. In silence, as to not disturb any of the prowling members of the Uchihc clan, Sasuke and Naruto left without another word. 

oOoOoOoOoOo

After the two had gotten Sakura, they immediately made it to the inner village where no doubt, the festival had already began. 

"I've barely gotten to know you and I can already tell you go under dressed to most occasions!" Sakura bellowed, pointing at Naruto. "How does the Hokage's son come to a formal event dressed like he just rolled out of bed!"

"Sakura be nice." Sasuke responded loudly above the chattering festival goers. "If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here."

"That's okay." Naruto admitted.

"Sakura is brutally honest and when I become Hokage and she becomes one of my advisors, I'll need brutal honesty!"

Sakura's eyes lit up. "See, he doesn't mind!" 

Sasuke chuckled a bit, nudging both his friends. "You two are alike you know? I knew you'd like each other."

He got a chuckle in return and eventually, the assortments the festival offered captivated the trio. Both Naruto and Sakura found interest in different events and booths that the festival had to offer. Curiously, Sasuke followed behind them, experiencing things he hadn't in years. 

Whenever he got a chance (when Naruto and Sakura were pulling him around), he allowed himself to be present. He took in the smells, the lights and the beautiful scenery, knowing the majority of this was denied from him because he was an Uchiha. He did not know when next he'd be able to see this all again so he wanted to make this moment last. 

Sakura and Naruto however, were somewhat relentless in showing Sasuke around; whether it be a game, an act or even nudging him to try new food, they demanded his attention. 

In all honesty though, he did not mind that. 

It wasn't like he hated being in the Uchiha compound, but he would be lying to himself if he said he didn't want more. He faced so much unchecked trauma as a child that he never thought he'd make it this far.

Yet here he was. Just a normal person among all the other leaf village residents. 

He knew that the second these people discovered he was an Uchiha, that safety net and happiness would vanish but at least now--just for now, things were different. He could breathe and live normally, if just for a while.

Eventually, for as long as that hour permitted, the three enjoyed their night and made way to the outskirts of the festival where they said a few goodbyes before they went their separate ways. 

"Meet me in the woods!" Sakura had responded. "I'll show you two some new jutsu tomorrow!"

"Right after I show you how great my chakra control is!" Naruto responded. 

The two went back and forth for some time until finally they said their goodbyes and in the calm of the moment, Naruto threw his arm around Sasuke and led him the other direction.

"Time to take you home....I--I'm sorry!" 

Just as quickly as his arm wrapped around Sasuke's shoulder, he drew it away. To Naruto's horror, Sasuke's cheeks were bright red and out of uncertainty, he looked away.

"It's...it's fine Naruto. Really it is." Sasuke smiled. "I had a good time tonight, thank you."

"Yeah...yeah me too! But all that mattered is that you were happy." Naruto grinned. "If it's fine--I...I guess you wouldn't mind me putting my arm around your shoulder again?"

Sasuke took a deep breath, as if he was attempting to push away another blush. "Like I said, it's fine." He chuckled a bit. "You seem so brave all the time. Who knew putting your arm around me would fluster you that much." 

Naruto groaned in annoyance. "Of course you'd have to say something to ruin the moment!"

"If I ruined the moment, why is your arm still around me?"

More banter passed though Naruto did not let Sasuke go. It was then, Naruto caught a glimpse of the sky overhead and noticing all the stars, grabbed Sasuke harder.

"Hold on!"

"What--"

Sasuke had no chance to brace himself. Naruto had jumped hundreds of feet into the air only to, after a few seconds, land on what seemed like a hill, a roof and then...a mountain. It didn't take Sasuke that lone to realize just where they were.

"The Kage monument! Naruto, you idiot, what are we doing here?"

"We have just a few more minutes left before your folks notice you're gone! I wanted to show you how pretty the stars were from up here--let you see a real light festival."

All that anger slowly subsided as Sasuke's onyx eyes gazed up above the bustling lanterns to the star filled sky.

"W...wow." He spoke. "It's beautiful up here." 

Living in the Uchiha compound, the night sky was almost always covered by trees and it didn't help that Minato had housed them in an area where they were victims of air pollution. Seeing the stars like this was a rarity. So this was beyond beautiful to Sasuke.

"The village looks so big...yet so small from here." He motioned toward Naruto. "You must be excited to one day control all of this. I know your village will be a wonderful one."

Naruto shook his head. "Not my village--our village." 

Sasuke blushed a little bit, but shook his head. "With being the son of Kushina, you must know the history of Hashirama and Madara and well...Hashirama made these empty promises to Madara as well. That the village would be both of theirs...that he'd love him forever." Sasuke shrugged. "Madara ended up with a sword in his back . And I'm sure you got a different story growing up but that's what we are taught as Uchiha....Hashirama said he loved Madara, and betrayed him."

"Well, Hashirama was weak and wasn't a good person to the Uchiha clan, or Madara! And that made him an awful Hokage! I'm gonna be a good Hokage, and I'll have you to make the village good right by my side! It's a promise Sasuke!" He looked to Sasuke, his ear to ear smile not subsiding. "Besides, you're the only reason I want to become Hokage. If it weren't for you I'd...I'd run away. So I have to make sure you're with me 'till the end. Do...do you promise?"

Sasuke smiled. "Of course I do." He scooted a little closer to Naruto, his eyes still gazing at the stars above. It was then, Naruto's curiosity took the best of him.

"What did the village do to your brother...I mean....what happened to him? He seems important to you."

Sasuke paused, and then let out a deep breath. Naruto could tell he was debating on telling him or not. Sasuke had every right to get angry at Naruto for pressing on this conversation, or even delving into it. But he eventually sighed again, his shoulders slumped and he looked toward Naruto's direction. 

"I'm not supposed to talk about this but...I trust you. My brother used to be an ANBU for the village and his mission was to spy on our family. Many people believed we were planning a revolt and because of that, Itachi was supposed to report it. Well, apparently he did but...well....his next orders were to eliminate the clan and understandably, Itachi couldn't. Big brother just wanted peace, he never wanted anyone to get hurt and he well...he refused the village." Sasuke sighed. "Many people believe the village tortured him for that--at least the higher ups, because he warned the Uchiha clan and well, that made him a traitor. He wouldn't give anymore information about our clan and for months, the village kidnapped him--no one knew where he was it was all scary."

Naruto swallowed. "What happened next."

"He was rescued by one of the Hokage's advisors. A high ranking Uzumaki Jonin who had been friends with my brother since they were younger and well, he brought him home to my father and things went from there. Apparently, because of that there was going to be even more bloodshed between the village and our clan but, Itachi begged my father to just let it go and pretend none of it happened. Sadly, big brother had too much trauma staying in the village and had to move away for his own health when he got older. He ended up marrying the Uzumaki that saved him--his name is Shin, and because of that marriage, Itachi is no longer branded a traitor of Konoha. Big brother still visits sometimes, like he's coming tomorrow but he's not the same."

Naruto paused. There were a million things going through his head and then it dawned upon him. Minato had to have been Hokage at that time--if Sasuke could remember it...so did that mean that Minato ordered the possible massacre of the Uchiha clan, and if possible, would he do it again?

"Look, a shooting star-"

"Sasuke, who ordered your brother to--"

"Naruto, I don't know. I don't like to think about it. Being an Uchiha, any day can be my last. I don't like pondering on who did what, or anything like that. I just want to enjoy my life and my time...I want to enjoy this moment with you." 

Carefully, Sasuke rested his hand upon Naruto's without saying a word. Naruto, though he was not nearly ready to drop the subject, frowned. 

"We'll talk about it later then--okay?" He smiled.

The two went on talking for an hour...and then two...and then they fell back upon the rocks as they counted the stars, none even realizing how much time had gone past. 

When they woke, they heard the chirping of birds and felt the sun's warmth upon their faces. It was then, Naruto opened his eyes first and saw not just the sun hovering above him, but a person. A person with pale skin, dark eyes and long black hair. 

He greatly resembled Sasuke.

"Hello-"

"Itachi?" That was Sasuke, sitting up, his voice confused and then, in sudden realization he gasped. "What--what time is it?"

"Get up Sasuke, we're going." It was more Itachi grabbing Sasuke arm and shepherding him away. "And you, keep your distance from my brother. For your sake, do not take him from the compound again." He didn't even yell, or scream--his face was solid and his eyes were soft, but his voice was piercing as he practically dragged a groggy Sasuke away. 

"So this is the 'kind' brother Sasuke was bragging about." Naruto sighed, feeling a whole new set of issues arising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support! Please don't forget to leave kudos AND comments. I love hearing what you think.
> 
> I have a tumblr called [skynymphs](skynymphs.tumblr.com) if you are curious. Follow my tumblr for naruto content and please feel free to talk to me on there too!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments before hand, they really meant a lot to me. Feedback is honestly one thing that encourages me to write so if you like my fic/writing--please tell me so I can know what to think. I almost gave up writing this fic a couple of chapters ago bcs I didn't get any feedback for one of my chapters and well, thank you to all who commented! 
> 
> To the story, this chapter really focuses on the Uzumaki side of things and gives us a better look of how Minato (and by extension Kushina) is as a Hokage and the challenges he faces but also, how the decisions he makes affect other people in the village. Hope you enjoy and again, please tell me what you think.

Naruto was groggy, his mind still clouded with the events of the previous night. 

It was almost perfect. The sky, the stars and the most tender emotions packed into one moment; Naruto could not ask for more. Understandably the last thing he was expecting was for Itachi to come from no where and practically drag Sasuke away. 

Speaking of that--would he even ever see Sasuke again? Would Itachi tell Fugaku of their friendship and inevitably end whatever they had? Naruto was even more annoyed thinking of that. And that annoyance followed him when finally he returned home that morning.

"Naruto!" Kushina's voice came from overhead as he felt her arms wrapped around him, pulling him into a tight hug. "Where the hell were you?"

"Out at the lights festival--sorry mom." He lied. "I fell asleep and..." Naruto drifted, his eyes focusing on the breakfast table. Initially confused as the sight of two red heads, he instantly remembered that he was expecting cousins from Uzushiogakure. They had probably come the previous night. 

There was a girl, perhaps no older than Naruto that he had actually never seen before and a guy. Naruto vaguely remembered him from a few years back. He was Kushina's first cousin, so in all sense of the word they looked alike, he was just much younger with shaggy red hair that fell in his face slightly, just above his green eyes. He looked like any other given day, he'd be careless or always smiling, though that moment he appeared somewhat serious. 

The girl next to him looked well--mean. She didn't really resemble Kushina at all, and her hair was an odd red color. Her eyes were red as well, hidden behind her glasses. She didn't look like she ever smiled, and shot Naruto an ugly and annoyed look as he walked through the door, whispering something to the other Uzumaki that sat at the table.

It was then, Minato had come from upstairs, his own eyes narrowing as he saw the two Uzumaki at the table, though his gaze softened when he realized that Naruto had returned home.

"So you've handled it, Kushina." Minato spoke, as he joined the others . "Your mother was a nervous wreck, try not to do that again." His tone was dismissive, as always. Naruto could tell his concern wasn't genuine.

"Shin, Karin....sorry to keep you waiting." Minato greeted. 

"It's not like we were waiting all morning." Karin, the girl spoke. "Let's just get this over with."

"Karin," Shin responded. "Be nice. Sorry Minato--it's just, we have a lot to talk about. We just got back from the Uchiha compound and well, things aren't good there..."

From the hug, Naruto could feel Kushina tense and he already could tell there was friction in the house. 

"Naruto there's some breakfast in the kitchen if you're hungry, but clean up before you eat please. We'll be in the dining room." Naruto was quick to rush upstairs and clean up, returning to the kitchen and slowly preparing his food so that he could listen in on the conversation. There were of course the civilities and greetings and then, things went on from there. 

"You still kept them in a prison ground. The last time I had spoken with you Minato, you said that you'd integrate them back into the village." Shin continued. "Not only have they lost most of their land but there isn't enough housing for them in their own compound."

"It isn't just the Uchiha clan," That was Karin. "those not belonging to any of the noble clans or those clans who have ties to the Uzumaki or Senju have lost their housing and property in favor of more upper class families. The Haruno family lost their home for a new Uzumaki family moving into the village--that isn't fair..."

That's Sakura's family. Naruto thought. So dad really did kick them out. 

"The village doesn't trust the Uchiha clan enough to have them anywhere but the outskirts." Kushina interjected. "Not after the fox attack--"

"That happened years ago, cousin. Things have changed now--and the actions of one Uchiha shouldn't jeopardize the whole clan." Shin softly responded. "And you, Naruto and Minato survived that night." 

There was a bit of silence, Naruto still listened on as Minato cleared his throat.

"We can talk about more housing for the Uchiha, but Fugaku is allowing misplaced families to move into his clan--that is why they lack adequate housing. We cannot fix that." 

"Wow you say that like it's a bad thing. Fugaku wouldn't have to open his doors to homeless people if you didn't kick them out of their homes--" Karin shot out.

"The Haruno situation was unfortunate, but their shop wasn't making any money and they weren't able to make their monthly payment." Minato chimed in. 

"Well, that's because their monthly payment rose substantiation! They can't afford it, no one in that area can afford it!" Karin seemed to be angry, and the loudest voice there. Naruto didn't know her just yet, but he could already tell she was passionate about what Minato and Kushina were doing. "That area is filled with Uzumaki and Senju from Uzushiogakure--rich Uzumaki and Senju who rose property value--what did you expect?"

"There are always options." Kushina responded. "With unrest in Uzushiogakure we couldn't deny our family living space and housing. What would you have us do, Karin?"

"Maybe give them some Hyuga land or even Sarutobi land." Karin spat out. "They have enough to share--"

"All Karin is saying," Shin stepped in. "Is that there is obvious favoritism. And the "unrest" in Uzushiogakure is the same as here--disputes over land. Land is being taken from poor people and people who were there before the Uzumaki and Senju came. Kushina, soon people are going to start hunting down our clan again, because all they see is people being unjust, which we are being." There was another painful silence, and he addressed Minato. "There have been threats on this village and on Uzushiogakure because of how this government is being run, Minato. I tracked down my cousin, Nagato and his organization--"

"Nagato is a terrorist!" Kushina yelled. "He is a traitor to our village--"

"He is a revolutionary." Shin responded. "And he left me with a message....he threatened to take down Konoha and Uzushiogakure if you couldn't fix up your act, because surprisingly, a lot of people you've screwed over have joined his organization."

There was a lot of tension now, and Naruto didn't know what had happened or if someone had said something ill intended he did not hear, but it was then he heard a chair scrape against the floor.

"We aren't going to be able to see eye to eye, Minato and Kushina. I'll just leave you with that warning." It was Shin. "Let's go, Karin." 

"Way ahead of you." 

They exited the living room, Karin giving Naruto one more dirty look before she caught up to Shin. 

It was then, Naruto decided to peer from the shadows after the door had closed, already seeing the look of anger and distress on his parent's faces.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing Naruto, stay away from those cousins." Kushina warned. "Shin is questionable, but Karin---she's something else. And Nagato--we have to find him. They probably know where he is, and just aren't telling us--"

"Who's Nagato?" 

Minato shook his head. "A terrorist." 

Naruto took a seat at the table, the tension still all but vanished. Yet he reflected on the situation and all that he had heard, and he couldn't help but let his curiosity and concern get the best of him. 

"D..dad, how come you moved the Haruno family?" He was thinking about Sakura. "Was it really for some Uzumaki?"

"The Uzumaki clan had bought those plots of land far before the Haruno family lived there--at the end of the day, the Haruno family was just borrowing land. That's that. I wish there was a better way to explain it." Minato responded. "Don't ponder on it." 

Minato gazed at Kushina. "I wonder if Shin is going back to the Uchiha compound...."

"He probably is. He's probably their spy, being with Itachi and all..." It was then, something dawned upon Naruto. He remembered the conversation with Sasuke the previous night, and that name "Shin" popped up....Was this Shin the same Shin that Itachi Uchiha married?

"I have to go to work...take care Naruto, Kushina." Minato stood from the table. "Naruto, don't get into any more trouble."

"He was probably out with a girl." Kushina joked, nudging him. Naruto simply laughed, nervously.

"Yeah, something like that."

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Big brother..." Sasuke knocked on the door, interrupting Itachi from his thoughts. "Can I come in?"

"Of course." Itachi's voice was calm and inviting. When Sasuke came in the room, Itachi was per his usual demeanor, sitting in his bed with a book in his hands. He closed the pages when he saw Sasuke, and motioned for his younger brother to come over.

"Th...thanks for not telling mom and dad, about Naruto." Sasuke admitted, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"They were worried." Itachi muttered softly. "But it was easy to tell them you were staying out late. I wouldn't want to have to explain the truth, and..." He sighed, his shoulders slumping. "You like him , don't you?" 

Sasuke looked down, receiving and even deeper exhale from Itachi.

"Ssauke--"

"He's good, and you'd like him if you just met him." Sasuke crossed his arms. "He's kind to me and he's--he's different. He's not like the others, he actually cares! "

"Naruto, he's the Hokage's son. He's Kushina's son--do you remember what Kushina did to mother?" Itachi did not say this to be cold, nor did he even say it in anger. 

"You're married to his cousin." Sasuke spoke, in a stark tone. "It sounds hypocritical--"

"And you know how much he's done to help our family...how he saved me when Danzo..." Itachi trailed off, leaning his head against the wall. "I'll be here for a couple of months." 

"That long?" Sasuke asked, a mixture of happiness and shock. "Are you...are you okay to be in Konoha, after everything?"

"Shin has a mission here, and I decided to tag along." Itachi leaned over and ruffled Sasuke's hair. "Besides, it's about time I got used to this village again. Plus, I need to be here to keep and eye on you! Stay away from that Namikaze family!" The last part was somewhat of a joke, causing Sasuke to laugh.

For all intended purposes, he was happy to have Itachi back. No matter the controversy that would befall him when he continued to visit Naruto. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed. I really wanted to focus on my view of Minato and Kushina's rule of the village with outside factors because the fact of the matter is that these two were privileged enough to do something to help the Uchiha but never did. Kushina was mikoto's "friend" yet did nothing to help her lol.
> 
> Next chapter is gonna focus more on the uchiha, on itachi and on some other things. and yeah lol, i love karin so much so she plays an integral role in here.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think and don't forget to leave kudos. i kind of wanted to write my take on like, the treatment of the uchihas and how people glossed over it. we'll see how this goes.
> 
> also, follow me on tumblr lol at skynymphs.tumblr.com !


End file.
